The Debate
by candylyn
Summary: The Generation X boys debate their chance with one of the girls....kind of funny.
1. The Debate

The Debate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Generation X or any of the characters in the Marvel Universe, I also don't own anything of value, so don't sue me. I would like to write for Marvel, I'll work for $30000 a year.  
  
The 4-1-1: The boys of Generation X debate Angelo's chances of getting with Jubilee.  
Because of all the dialogue I wrote this in a script format.  
  
Dedication: The Varsity wrestling team at Woodlawn High School 1990 to 1993, 'member me?  
  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
SCENE  
Jubilee runs downstairs in a white tank top, tight ripped jeans, and a oversized white cotton shirt. She has a hip pack and small duffle bag. Angelo, Everett (he's coming back, you know that, this is Marvel for crying out loud), and Jonothon are sitting in the living room playing Tekken Tag on the Playstation 2.  
  
ANGELO  
Looking good chica!  
  
JUBILEE [waving]  
Thanks...cya guys.  
  
ANGELO  
Where is the Chica going?  
  
EVERETT [smirking]  
Where do you think?  
  
JONO  
Again?!? Didn't she go with him last week?  
  
EVERETT  
Yeeeep.  
  
ANGELO  
Go where, with who?  
  
JONO & EVERETT [rolling their eyes]  
WOOLVEEEEEEEE!  
  
ANGELO   
Oh, cool, that'll give me time.  
  
JONO  
Time to do what?  
  
ANGELO [blushing]  
uhg...uh..ah  
  
EVERETT [in disbelief]  
Oh man not you, you tryin' to get with Jae?  
  
ANGELO [angrily]  
YEAH and what of it? It ain't like I'm breaking a law here?  
  
EVERETT [snickering]  
Logan's Law....AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JONO  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANGELO [sighing]  
You two are dorks.  
  
EVERETT  
Ah come off it, you know dang well Jubilee will never get with you.  
  
JONO  
DANG, you said dang.  
  
ANGELO  
That so? Why cause I am grey, I got Latino heat man, the Ladies love me. Beside Logan don't scare me.  
  
JONO  
Yeah but Logan has Canadian Chill, no competion? And you should be, especially when it comes to that Gel.  
  
ANGELO [disgusted]  
Ahg...man y'all is sick. She's like his kid or somethin'  
  
JONO   
How many Dads, that you know of, walk past their little gels buck naked?  
  
EVERETT [Slapping five with Jono]  
Amen, bro.  
  
ANGELO  
That never happened.  
  
JONO  
Yep, it did, when the gel was on the Blackbird comin' from that 12 thing with Apocolypse. He was meditating and she made some comment about him not having on clothes and from what I heard, he got up and walked right by her. Even stopped to look at her.  
  
ANGELO [whisper]  
really?  
  
EVERETT  
Plaese man, that ain't the half. What about him walking three days in the woods, no the wudz...W-U-D-Z. With bears, and crazy gun toting red necks and and and...well what ever else lives in the woods. Dude just just broke out and walked, WHY, WHY? Cause she ASKED him too. C'mon.  
  
JONO  
And what about when he went feral and was living in the forest near the Xavier's. Nobody, not even the all powerful X-Men would go after him...she just walked out there like she was going to the store and hugged him.  
  
EVERETT  
And what about all the hugs and stuff, I ain't never seen any Dad hug his girl like that. And what about the time he popped a claw in ol' Sabertooth's head for threatening her?  
  
ANGELO  
SABERTOOTH, threatened everyone he loved that night.  
  
EVERETT  
Maybe, but I saw the security video from that night, Logan was 'cool' until Sabertooth said Jubilee's name. And when Sabertooth was healing, Boomer...Meltdown, was taking care of him. Once, she bounced up and took his hand; Logan turned around and said "In all the years I have known her, when has Jubilee ever held my hand like that." SHHESSH.  
  
ANGELO  
Naw, y'all reading to much into this... he's the same way with Kitty Pride.  
  
JONO & EVERETT  
NOPE!!!! WRONG!!!!  
  
EVERETT  
During that whole 12 thing when Logan became Death, Kitty got her Ninja untangable ass handed to her on a silver platter. Enter Jubilee, she basically slaps him and tells him to be his old adorable self and BAMF, one whipped Logan as ordered. And when did he every go to England to visit Kitty when she was with Excalibre? Or what other X-Men did he run through the desert for in the middle of the night cause he caught a whiff if them ten miles away?  
  
JONO  
And let's not forget Gateway; everytime Logan and the gel get within ten feet of each other he takes them God knows where.  
  
EVERETT  
Like that time Logan came up here to drop off some software, Gateway takes them Switzerland and left them there.  
  
ANGELO  
Yeah but weren't there some bad guys there?  
  
EVERETT  
There are bad guys two blocks away, their called the FOH, fine, they got into a fight, so why did it take them two weeks to get back?  
  
ANGELO  
They didn't have any money....  
  
EVERETT  
Oh so that's why she came back with a new wardrobe from Paris.   
  
JONO  
Oh, what about the time he left, before we got together, Hank told me that Logan left everyone a letter but Jubes's letter as the deepest thing he'd ever read.  
  
EVERETT  
Hank reads some deep stuff, I can only imagine what was in the letter.  
  
ANGELO  
It was deep...opps.  
  
JONO  
You read it?  
  
EVERETT  
Angelo save yourself the heartache, this stuff just happened in the last year or so. We didn't even talk about Jubilee being the only one able to comfort him when Mariko died or him always dragging her to Asia on one dim witted adventure after another or the him always calling her Darlin' and saying it 'that' way.  
  
ANGELO  
....EWW, you guys are gross...Logan's like a thousand years old....  
  
JONO  
So what, if he was to date my eighty year old Grandmama, he would still have years on her. That don't mean he wants to be alone or that he should be. No matter who he ends up with he's going to be much older than them, it might as well be the Gel.  
  
EVERETT  
Look, Angelo I ain't saying nothing is going on now but, knowing Jubilee and him it's only a matter of time.  
  
ANGELO  
Nope...Logan would never stand for it.  
  
JONO  
Jubilee is no push over, she's a cute gel, getting better everyday. If you think she's going to let Logan get away without one hell of a fight you are a fool.  
  
EVERETT  
Why do you think I left her alone?   
  
JONO & ANGELO  
WE THOUGHT YOU LOVED MONET!!!!  
  
EVERETT  
I do...now.   
  
ANGELO  
Wait a second, what if Logan does reject her successfully?  
  
EVERETT  
I'm moving out.  
  
JONO  
Me too, she'll go thermonuclear.  
  
ANGELO  
Whatever, you guys are nutz.  
  
SCENE  
Enter Paige.  
  
PAIGE [smiling]  
What y'all talking about? I keep hearing Jubes and Logan's names, something happen to them?  
  
JONO  
Well, Love, Angelo thinks he has a chance with Jubilee.  
  
PAIGE [whincing]  
OH....Ange, there are alot of nice girls in town maybe...  
  
ANGELO  
YOU TOO CHICA?!?  
  
PAIGE  
Look, they are made for one another, I promise by Jubilee's 25th birthday they'll be together.  
  
JONO  
Why 25?  
  
PAIGE  
Logan's head is harder than a rock, it'll take Jubilee time to wear him down. She'll start around 18,he'll say no, runaway, comeback. On her 21st she'll try again and on and on until...  
  
ANGELO  
RIGHT, whatever.  
  
PAIGE  
He'll run, but I promise you something will bring him back or get her to him. It always does. SABERTOOTH, or some other psycho. [putting a dreaminess in her voice] She'll get hurt and then he'll gut the dogs, then he'll see how much he loves her and then they'll get married and then they'll have seven or...  
  
ANGELO  
OKAY OKAY....  
  
JONO  
Trust me, leave it bee.  
  
EMMA [coming in from nowhere]  
Besides, if she and Logan don't work out she'll just end up with Gambit.  
  
JONO,ANGELO, EVERETT, & PAIGE  
GAMBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Debate Continues...

The Debate Continues.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, least of all the X-Men, suing me is pointless.   
  
Notes: The argument over wether or not Angelo should even attempt to ask Jubilee out heats up and goes stupid....  
  
Dedication: Kim, you still owe me six bucks.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
ANGELO [smirking]  
Okay, it's confirmed, this isn't a school it's a mental hospital. Jubilee and Gambit are even more far fetched than her and Logan.  
  
PAIGE  
I agree with you Ange, but remember Jubilee is crazy and with her anything is possible.  
  
ANGELO  
Yeah, like her saying yes to going out on a date with me to the movies.  
  
EVERETT  
And when is she suppose to go, before or after Logan KILLS you.  
  
ANGELO  
Look, Logan is a stand up guy. Jubilee is his sorta kinda maybe daughter....  
  
JONO  
If that is true, Mate, why didn't he adopt her?  
  
ANGELO  
What are you talkin' about?  
  
JONO  
He adopted some kid in Japan he hardly sees or talks to, but Jubilee is attached to him at the hip and he won't adopt her.  
  
EMMA  
I never thought about that before.  
  
ANGELO  
He never adopted Kitty.  
  
PAIGE  
Her folks are still alive,plus Kitty has a JONES for Colossus. If he really thought of Jubilee as his kid, he could have adopted her easily. Her parents are dead, the Professor would have gladly signed the papers, yet this possibility has never even been considered. And as for the excuse of him not adopting her because he is never around, he is around Amiko far less than he is around Jubilee. Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
EVERYONE  
MMMMMMMMMMMM....  
  
SEAN[appearing through the den door]  
What in Ireland are y'all talkin' 'bout so seriously?  
  
PAIGE  
Wolverine and Jubilee  
  
ANGELO  
No we're not, we're talking about me asking her out.  
  
SEAN  
Why? Is Logan dead or something?  
  
ANGELO [screaming]  
AHHHH!!!! Not you too, what, are you guys like their cheering committee or something?  
  
SEAN  
No, actually I think you and Jae would make a good [snickering] couple. AAHHHHHHHH!  
  
EVERETT[eyebrow raised]  
Yeah, but a couple of what?  
  
SCENE   
Monet comes in..  
  
MONET  
What's going on?  
  
PAIGE  
Ange, here thinks he and Jubilee are made for each other.  
  
MONET[smiling]  
I agree, a dummy for a dummy.  
  
ANGELO[eyes narrowed]  
I never did like you.  
  
MONET  
Whatever, look Angelo, as much fun as it would be for me to see you and the little pain in the ass together. The facts are that She and Gambit will end up together.  
  
JONO  
Here we go again with this nonscense.  
  
MONET  
It's not NONSCENSE . Logan is too much of a wonderer, he probably will sleep with her once but that's it. Gambit has a knack for picking up heartbroken woman, besides Logan would freak out, thus giving Jubilee the attention she wants from him. Then Gambit would rush in and make it all worse by like...  
  
PAIGE  
What about Rogue?  
  
MONET  
What about the swamp rat? She after Colossus now, Gambit's heart it broke, Jubilee's heart will be broken, one thing to another.  
  
PAIGE  
You think Jubes and Logan will do the wild thing once?  
  
MONET  
Yes, he does love her, even now, but he wonders too much to settle down. Or he could just take her with him, that would romantic. The two of them against the world kind of .....  
  
ANGELO  
Okay, that's it you guys are nutz, Planters nuts. First, Jubilee and I don't have a chance because of Logan, then we don't because of Gambit. Now we're back to Logan, next thing you'll be saying is Bishop wants her.  
  
JONO  
Well he did kinda save her from Sabertooth that time when he went nutz in the mansion.  
  
EVERYONE  
Yeah that is true.  
  
ANGELO  
What the hell....  
  
SCENE  
Enter Artie and Leech  
  
LEECH  
Jubilee not marry Logan or Gambit or Bishop, Jubilee will marry Leech.  
  
EMMA [lowering her head]  
Oh for God's sakes.  
  
SEAN  
Leech, my boy, did you fall out the treehouse again?  
  
LEECH  
Yes Leech did fall again, How does Sean know?  
  
SEAN  
Come on Lad to MedLab with ya.  
  
SCENE  
Sean, Artie, and Leech leave.  
  
ANGELO  
Don't believe this, who don't you guys think wants to be with Jubilee.  
  
PAIGE  
Scott..  
  
EVERETT  
He don't count, Jean has him whipped like bondage.  
  
MONET  
Everett...  
  
ANGELO & JONO[snickering]  
RIIIIIIIIIIIGGHT  
  
  
Sometime later...  
  
SCENE  
Jubilee returns home with a ton of shopping bags and Logan...the guys are in the den still playing Tekken Tag .  
  
JUBILEE[tongue out]  
WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!  
  
JONO,EVERETT & ANGELO  
WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!  
  
JUBILEE  
Miss me?  
  
ANGELO[with all eyes on him]  
Like Tupac.  
  
LOGAN  
Who's Twopack.  
  
JUBILEE  
Never mind, I got everyone something.  
  
SCENE  
The guys drop their controllers and run over... noting that both Jubilee and Logan have changed clothes.  
  
ANGELO  
So where did you two go?  
  
JUBILEE[pinching his cheek]  
DUH! The mall silly. Here ya go Everett- Lil' Kim's CD, Jono- Papa Roach and for you Angelo- the Ninja Scroll DVD.  
  
EVERYONE[giving her a three way kiss on her cheeks]  
Thanks.  
  
LOGAN  
grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
EVERETT[Nodging Angelo}  
See...  
  
JUBILEE  
See what?  
  
THE GUYS  
NOTHING!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
